


oh look at those far, faraway stars

by shipwreckinabottle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Sci-Fi / War AU, a droplet of tasteful smut, if that is even possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipwreckinabottle/pseuds/shipwreckinabottle
Summary: In an abandoned A.I hotel near the edge of Daxam space, a Daxamite spy and a Kryptonian soldier celebrate Valentine's day.War AU.





	oh look at those far, faraway stars

**Author's Note:**

> A story I wrote for the #Karamelhiatus project. Week 1 (valentine's day) + week 2 (AUs). 
> 
> This story takes place in an AU where Krypton and Daxam are still at war. 
> 
> The hotel is inspired by the one in Altered Carbon. You don't have to watch / know anything about the show, just understand that it's one of those hotels ran by A.I's instead of humans. 
> 
> Story's not yet beta-ed, so let me know if there are any mistakes!
> 
> edit: The bottom half of my story disappeared for no reason. I re-posted the full thing, if it's missing again please let me know.

The _L’Rcrelviart’th_ hotel was an old rundown building located on an asteroid belt orbiting the edge of Daxam space. Once a thriving hub for visitors from all over the known galaxy and beyond, the _L’Rcrelviart’th_ was now a sad, decrepit sight; covered in faded signs red with asteroid rust, nothing more than a forgotten remnant from a time when commerce once flourished between the Great Nations of Krypton and the Holy Empires of Daxam.  
  
Still, as the only surviving establishment in the entire space sector, the hotel stood tall and proud; everything else was long gone; the shops, the entertainments, and the sights, replaced by thousands of active sensory arrays built into the asteroid’s surface; early warning systems meant to detect long-range Kryptonian artillery approaching Daxam space.  
  
There was no human life left on the asteroid. Not since the mass evacuation almost a thousand years past from the looming dangers of inevitable war between the two great planets.  
  
But, the _L’Rcrelviart’th_ was still an A.I hotel and, with a solar-powered non-degradable power cell, the building’s systems could last eons, perhaps even longer than the two civilizations it once served. And so, the L’Rcrelviart’th still waited for it’s next patron, and as long as there was still even a single star in this galaxy, it forever would.

 

* * *

  
  
It was that time of the decade again.   
  
Droid-52’s subsystems jarred him from his sleep, his solar-cells powering up as his subroutines initiated with a tired, green colored beep.  
  
It was that time of the decade again.  
  
Dust was in abundance and cleaning had to be done. Droid-52 let out a sad acknowledging beep as it rolled past Droid-51—his deactivated companion—on his way to the lower floors.  
  
Droid-51 had taken a fall from the above levels when a smaller meteoroid crashed into the asteroid a few decades ago. And with all spare parts running out hundreds of cycles ago, there was little Droid-52 could do for his best (and only) friend—but to take him apart for spare parts.  
  
Dissection was, after all, part of his subroutine too.  
  
It was that time of the decade again.  
  
The entire building was quiet, except for the one little droid cleaning its floors.  
  
There were hundreds of floors to clean, but Droid-52 did not mind. He hummed softly to himself as he changed the bedsheets of rooms unoccupied for centuries, as he scraped rust off the old walls, and as he zapped the little space-rodents that had infested the twenty-seventh floor.  
  
It was that time of the decade again.  
  
Except it wasn’t. Droid-52’s antenna shot straight up into the air.   
  
Someone (scanning…) just entered through the front door. The first human(!) to do so in over a hundred years. The first _patron_ (!!!!!!) in over a hundred years.  
  
Excited beeps drowned out the screech of dying rodents.

* * *

  
  
_L’Rcrelviart’th’s_ lone human visitor was a tall, quiet male.  
  
He stood at the building’s entrance while his wrist-guard datapad scanned the hotel’s vicinity for threats. There was an “ _All Clear_ ” beep before the man approached the counter.  
  
The space behind the counter flickered as an image of an old butler came into view. “We-… Wel… _Bzzt_ …” The image fizzled before refocusing again. “Welcome to the _L’Rcrelviart’th’s_. From lodging to food and entertainment, we have everything you need!” The butler bowed. “My name is Arthur. And I shall be your guide!”  
  
The image gestured towards the boarded-shut store on it’s right. “May I suggest visiting the _Yzarna_ for lunch? It is an award-winning restaurant specializing in Kryptonian cuisine.” Then, as if only just noticing the place’s current state, the A.I’s head twitched for a long, violent second, before returning to normal. “I apologize. I believe the restaurant is closed for the dec-, decad-, day.”  
  
“I’m only looking for a room,” the man interrupted.  
  
“Ah, perfect,” the virtual butler clasped his hands together. “Shall I have the top floor suite prepared for you?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“And for the matter of payment?” the butler asked.  
  
“Biometric print.”  
  
There was a creak as the front panel of the counter slid open, revealing a sleek biometric scanner.  
  
The man placed a finger onto its surface, which beeped after a quick second.  
  
_Mo[REDACTED] of [REDACTED]._  
_Bank of [REDACTED]._  
_Payment processed._  
_Have a nice stay!_  
  
“Wonderful,” the butler smiled. “Shall I bring you to your room?”

 

* * *

  
  
The view from the suite was nothing short of spectacular. Rising high above the asteroid’s surface, the room had a panoramic view of the abandoned sector below; quiet and dull, it was a haunting contrast to the millions of stars in the same skies.  
  
It was his first time on this asteroid, but Mon-El wasn’t worried about its security. A.I hotels were notoriously protective of their guests—and according to the records he found in their systems—he was their first customer in over a hundred years.  
  
But even still, the first thing he did as he entered the suite was to activate his wrist-guard’s scanner. And just as expected, a negative beep soon followed.  
  
Removing his weather-enduring cloak and shaking away the asteroid dust, Mon-El walked over to the viewing-screens at the back of the room.  
  
It wasn’t the stark beauty of the empty city that caught his eye.  
  
Instead, his gaze trailed upwards, to where he knew an invisible line, less than a mile away from where he stood, represented the edge of Daxam’s border and the start of Krypton space.  
  
With the asteroid belt caught right at the border’s center, there were a thousand Kryptonian warships in front of him, and a thousand Daxamite dreadnaughts behind.  
  
_What an interesting place to be_.  
  
Turning off the screens, he returned to the living room.  
  
“Arthur.”  
  
The A.I materialized beside him, his suit as impeccable as always. “Sir?”  
  
“Let me know if there are other life signs on the asteroid.”  
  
The butler blinked. “I’m sorry, sir. As per management rules, our scanning range is limited to the hotel facilities. Nothing beyond it.”  
  
“Then it must be something else that scanned my ship at the spaceport,” Mon-El shrugged.  
  
“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Arthur smiled, showing rows of perfect white. “But if I did, I’d say, very well, sir.”

 

* * *

  
  
The first two days passed by uneventfully.  
  
On the third, the front door slid open without warning.  
  
Mon-El’s movements were pure instinct; he drew his weapon, thumbing off the safety and aiming its sights at the doorway; all in less than a second.  
  
“Is this how you greet an old friend?” Kara Zor-El asked as the door slid shut behind her. Her calm expression was unlike someone with a loaded gun pointed at her head.  
  
“Can’t be too safe these days.” Mon-El’s grip slackened; as deadly as Kara Zor-El of Krypton was, he knew she meant him no harm. “How did you get in here without the A.I announcing your arrival?”  
  
“Your A.I didn’t make things easy,” she shrugged. “But I have my ways.”  
  
“I wouldn’t have expected anything less,” he said. “I’ve heard great things about House El’s Valkyrie Guard.”  
  
“The Valkyrie Guard is a myth.”  
  
“As Krypton High Command so vehemently insists on,” he smiled. “After all, the existence of Krypton Kill Squads won’t do so well for public relations… theoretically, of course.”  
  
“Do you have anything outside of the theoretical?” she grinned.  
  
“I’m not going to tell you that,” he said with a smirk. “Though I will say, I’ve heard that their leader, callsign _SPG_ , theoretically, again, was personally involved in the assassination of the High Priest of Naoal.”  
  
There wasn’t a readable change in her reaction. “Are you trying to impress me, spook?” A playful grin tugged at the edge of her lips. “Don’t you know that the Valkyrie Guard are trained to hunt down and forcefully _retire_ Daxam spies? Theoretically, _of course_.”  
  
“Maybe,” he smiled. “Or maybe the dinner will.”

 

* * *

  
  
It was a nice dinner.   
  
Not trusting the hotel’s ancient food storage system, Mon-El had prepared the ingredients before his departure from one of Daxam’s moons. It was a small Daxamite dish, nothing too special, a pleasant mix of meat and spices he knew Kara enjoyed.  
  
Afterwards, with the plates cleaned up, the two of them sat by the viewing-glass, surrounding by the dark expanse of space. Neither spoke for the longest while, a quiet silence as she leaned into his chest, watching the stars slowly pass them by.  
  
Such quietness was rare in the days of war.  
  
“Two years,” she said. “Sometimes I forget how long it’s been since we last met.” Her voice softened. “Two years without knowing if you’re alive or gone.”  
  
“It is… unavoidable,” he said. “It is not possible to send messages through Daxam and Krypton without interception. And with the increased scrutiny these days… there is little we can do.”  
  
“I know. Committing treason and all,” she sighed. “I just wish things were different. Or at least easier for the two of us.” She turned towards him and smiled. “Sometimes I wish I wasn’t in love with a Daxamite spook.”  
  
He grinned and looped his arms around her. “And sometimes I wish you weren’t such a deadly shot. I’m running out of people I know in the office.”  
  
She leaned up against his chest, hands around his side. “And here I was thinking spooks work alone…”  
  
“I prefer the term _‘intelligence agent’_ ,” he whispered, nuzzling into her embrace, soft kisses up her neck. “And we do. But we have work friends, you know?”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
Then, without warning, he lifted her up in his arms. She yelped in surprise, but did not fight him as he carried her back into the living room and placed her down on top of the bar counter, with their height difference now putting them face to face.  
  
It was quiet for a long second, slow breathing, their foreheads pressed against the other. Then he cupped her face in his hands, tipped her chin towards and, meeting no resistance, claimed her lips with his own.  
  
Something got knocked off the table as she leaned backwards, but neither cared at that particular moment. She pulled him down onto her as his hands slipped behind her back, trying to free her of the kevlar vest she wore. The initial attempt was unsuccessful, before an impatient tug led to a sudden tear.  
  
She chuckled aloud. “I hope you’re not going to be as clumsy with my bra. I don’t have a spare.”  
  
“Bras aren’t made of bulletproof fabric,” he grunted in response, as he tugged off the kevlar and threw it to the side. “Don’t worry, I have a spare.” There was a second’s pause as he realized what he said. “Kevlar. I mean. Not bra.”  
  
“I know what you meant,” she laughed, before his lips interrupted her once more. His kisses were soft, patient; a strange tenderness, as though she wasn’t of Kryptonian flesh but fragile glass, able to shatter at a moment’s touch.  
  
It was reminiscent of their first kiss all those years ago on the battlefield; but without being covered in debris, without mortar fire dropping in the background, and without the stench of blood still heavy in the air. There was nothing left of _Xlysu’s_ moon after Krypton’s assault, but amongst all the destruction and ruin, was a memory more everlasting than stardust.  
  
Her head tilted as his lips found their way to her neck, her back arching as she allowed him passage to lift her shirt over her head. Unlike the kelvar, her bra slipped off without complications. She wanted to make a mention of it, a tease, or a playful quip, but she barely managed a vowel before he silenced her with another kiss, his palm grazing across heated skin, cupping flesh into fist.  
  
Then he dipped downwards, teeth grazing across an exposed nipple, finger thumbing into the other. She gasped at the contact, heat expanding from between her breasts, spreading from across her fingertips down to between her thighs.  
  
Impatience bore at her every fiber. Her fingers grasped at his belt, scratching at the buckle. But he had different ideas; her attempts were resisted, her hands then pinned down by his own, keeping her still and in place, as he continued at his slow, torturous pace, alternating between nips and kisses down the side of her stomach.  
  
She exhaled—and just like that, her pants disappeared from sight, the speed of which reminded her of the first time he’d disarmed her during their second meeting in the capital of _Ta’Lrasc_. An embarrassing moment, which she’d learned since then to prevent from happening again.  
  
Those thoughts of hers evaporated the second a warm flush of heat brushed against the insides of her thighs. A soft kiss followed, then another, and another, upwards, closer and closer, but never quite finding it’s mark.  
  
There was no missing the playful glint in Mon-El’s eyes as he diverted at the last possible second, another huff of heat, a smirk forming against her other thigh. Her fingers squeezed into his shirt, and it took all she could to resist the growl forming inside her throat.  
  
“Mon-El…” she warned. “You better-…” was all she managed as his hand swirled upwards, fingers a light brush across the fabric of her undergarments. Then, without warning, he slipped through the waistband’s resistance, digits sliding across her exposed silt, drawing up her arousal, spreading across his palm like wildfire.  
  
Then he parted and entered her. Her legs closed into his hips and her lips mirrored the same in a soundless whisper. His fingers moved in slow, rhythmless thrusts, unhurried, but with purpose. He was slow, then he was fast, he was teasing, and then he was suddenly pushing her towards the edge, close, but never over, holding her at the precipice, delaying her sweet inevitability.  
  
She pushed up against him, attempting to rise off the table in order to regain a bit of control. But there was nothing she could do in her current state. He pushed her back down, granting her no reprieve. Then he kissed her again—and the pressure from his fingers heightened once more. Her eyes flickered shut, and finally, there was sweet release into his waiting hands.  
  
It took her a few seconds to control her breathing, but he was moving again, his body shifting downwards, the lightness of his stubble brushing against the inside of her thighs as he leaned forward to taste her.  
  
She shivered at the contact; his tongue pressed into her clit, his fingers returning inside her as he sucked the tiny nub between his lips. Her fingers dug into his scalp, and she was coming again, buckling into his face, completely at his mercy.  
  
At least a full minute passed before she found the strength to get up from the table and push him down onto the couch. She straddled him and reached into his pants, and he gasped as her fingers stroked along its length.  
  
Then, she adjusted herself so she was right above him, a little bit more and she could take him inside her. But just before she could complete the action, someone coughed from across the room.  
  
“ _Ahem_.”  
  
Kara had never moved so quickly in her life.  
  
She launched herself off the couch, a knife appearing in her hands as Mon-El followed suit, but with a gun of his own, pointed in the direction of the cough.  
  
It was Arthur.  
  
“I-… I’m sorry to interrupt,” the A.I said. “But sir, I have detected additional lifeforms on the asteroid.” A holographic screen appeared in front of him; a map of the sector, with close to twenty red dots in approach. “From their gear, I believe they are scavengers.”  
  
Mon-El sighed and reached for his pants. “They must have a base on the belt.” He grabbed a spare pistol and tossed it in her direction. “Probably watching the hotel, waiting for easy targets.”  
  
She caught it and checked the magazine before putting on her clothes. “Back to business, I suppose?”  
  
Something resembling a pout appeared on his face. “I was having fun.”  
  
She caressed his chin and gave him a kiss. “Maybe we can continue later if we have the time?”  
  
“I’m sure we can make time,” he said as the two of them proceeded to the front of the suite and pressed up against the side of the doorway. “There’s only twenty of them. Won’t even break a sweat.” He marked the red dots onto his datapad. “Oh and Kara?”  
  
She took her position on the other side, knocking over a table and using it as cover, her weapon drawn and pointed in the direction of the entrance. “Yeah?”  
  
“I know we don’t celebrate it on Daxam, but I haven’t forgotten,” he said. “Happy day of the Valentine’s.”  
  
She smiled—and as the first scavenger burst through the doorway, her bullet caught the man right between his eye, sending him crumpling to the ground in a pool of his blood. “It’s Valentine’s day, spook.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops x) 
> 
> tbh it's been some time since I've last written something like that. Anyone who reads my stories knows that I'm the king of slow burns... so... heh
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> -
> 
> if you'd like to see story-update-progresses, little snippets of next chapters, or if you'd like to talk about my stories, tv shows, or just life in general, you can find me @ shipwreckinabottle on tumblr.


End file.
